The present invention relates to a cassette consisting of two mutually connectable cassette trays, between which a tubular bag to be emptied, having an outlet opening, is suspendingly held and is emptiable in a largely residue-free manner by means of a press roller.
Cassettes of the type which is here of interest are suitable for those dispensers in which one or more cassettes are insertable and, if need be, heatable. In particular, dispensers for flowable foods which must be delivered in a metered manner are here at issue. Such dispensers are used, in particular, in snackbars and fastfood restaurants.
From US2002/0092879, a dispenser device for the food supply sector is already known, in which a tubular bag having a viscous content is fitted or fittable and has an auxiliary device with which, by mechanical application of pressure onto the tubular bag, the viscous content present in the tubular bag is continuously shovable in the direction of the dispensing device on the tubular bag. In particular, there is here disclosed a press roller which, in the fluid dispenser, rests on and bears horizontally against the tubular bag and, by its own weight, is capable of shoving the viscous content present in the tubular bag continuously to the dispensing device on the tubular bag. This dispenser device has, however, no cassettes, and the tubular bag is not suspended, but rather is held clampingly on the frontal cover of the dispenser housing. The press roller possesses a core which is rotatably mounted on an axle and onto which is slipped a hollow-cylindrical casing made of foamed, elastically compressible plastic. On the side walls of the dispenser housing are arranged two toothed racks, which in an arc approach the front wall and then lead downward parallel thereto. At the end of the axle which passes through the core are on both sides pivot arms with guide rollers which bear on the bottom side directly, or indirectly via a slide block. The mobility of the press roller perpendicular to the toothed rack is hence prevented.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,610, a dispenser device for a toothpaste tube is disclosed. This device also has no cassettes. The device possesses a press roller which is guided on one side on a toothed rack and on the other side in a slotted guide. The press roller is moved mechanically downward via a lever system.
From U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,134 and further documents, dispensers are known which have cassettes and in which are held tubular bags which, by means of a pump, are emptiable in desired metering quantities. Such cassettes have, however, no press rollers. The problem consists, however, in the fact that, during the emptying of the tubular bags, these deform and accordingly tend to form folds in which residual quantities of the useful contents remain trapped. Accordingly, losses of up to 15% are perfectly usual. Cassettes for dispenser units for receiving tubular bags which have, moreover, a press roller are hitherto unknown. Only such cassettes which are made of metal or plastic make it possible to ensure a continuous operation where the corresponding dispenser possesses more than one cassette, so that, during the replacement of a cassette by a new cassette with filled tubular bag, metering can continue to be performed without interruption. An operating stoppage is hereby avoided.